Yugure Amethys
General Information: Yugure was a normal inhabitant of a world called RTY, but has gained more power over time and soon became of godlike status, with nigh-infinite respawns and multiversal transportation. Yugure has lived for a very long time for humans, presumably five million years, due to her respawning after death. Yugure has been continuing her studies into the Thaumic Fields the whole time and has far surpassed the average Thaumaturge. She has even been able to create artificial humans, which she called the YT. At some point, Yugure had to hide herself from outside forces, but instead of locking herself away, she walked around in a costume under the pseudonym Yonaka Kurai. During her life, Yugure has also visited many universes and has now entered Ataraxia. Excited what this universe, made by her old friend Nicolas, can bring, Yugure is ready to explore it all. Basic stats: * Nickname: Thaumaturge at Dusk; * Physical age: 19 years * Mental age: > 5 million years * Birthday: 10 January * Species: Human * Height: 1.58 meters * Occupations: ** Student at the University of Saiban; ** Owner of Taint Labs; ** Archmage at the Thaumic Guild; Possessions: Yugure has obtained many tools from Thaumaturgy, but these are the tools she mainly uses: Primordial Shadowblade: A blade made out of corrupted metal. This blueish metal has the ability to repair itself if it breaks. In combination with the Uprising Wind focus, Yugure can pull enemies towards herself and slice them when they get close, acting similar to a very weak black hole. Crystal Studded Cosmic Neutronium Wand (or CSCNW for short): To direct the magical energy, Yugure has built a special wand, capable of storing seemingly limitless amounts of Vis (magical energy). Thaumic Wand Foci: These foci are the conduits of the magical energy held in the CSCNW. Depending on the focus equipped, these magical forces can be used for healing or destruction. Yugure mostly uses the foci to create burning lasers, manipulate the elements, time and the weather. Shadow Fortress Armour: A set of armour created from the same material as the Primordial Shadowblade. This armour not only gives Yugure a very strong defence, but it's magical attributes also boost Yugure's speed, agility and strength. To keep appearances, Yugure has enchanted this armour to be invisible, unless looked upon with Thaumic Goggles of Revealing. Parasol of Distorted Reality: One of the artifacts of Gaia. During her time in the RTY universe, Yugure gained possession of a artifact called the Parasol of Distorted Reality. While it may seem like a normal purple/magenta parasol, it has the ability to rip holes in space. Using this parasol, Yugure can freely travel through the multiverse instantly. Due to her long usage of the parasol, Yugure can now use its powers without having to touch it or even have it with her. Yugure only shares this tool with Megumi Safaia. Appearance: Yugure has pale skin and longish red/purple hair, reaching just past her shoulders. Her hair is also positioned over the left half of her face, causing only one of her red eyes to be seen. For school, Yugure wears a pearl grey shirt over a white t-shirt. On her chest, Yugure also bears the emblem of Thaumcraft, though this is not on all her shirts, as to not reveal things to some of her acquaintances. Yugure also wears a blue skirt, which covers a quarter of her legs. She wears black stockings, which take up three quarters of her legs, and brown shoes with little fine details. During her free time, Yugure wears a light blue sweater with the logo of her favorite band on it and a dark grey vest which she keeps open. She also wears a red skirt with yellow stripes, which covers a third of her legs. She also wears black stockings, which take up three quarters of her legs and she wears brown shoes with little fine details. Yugure also wears a ring bearing a piece of amethyst on her left ring finger, which she got when she married Megumi. For some time, Yugure had to hide herself, so she wore a costume and posed under the pseudonym Yonaka Kurai. Yonaka has long black hair, tied into twin braids. Her hair is also positioned over the right half of her face, causing only one of her red eyes to be seen. Yonaka wears a lavender grey shirt over a white t-shirt. She also wears a red and yellow bow around her neck. On her chest, Yugure also bears the emblem of Thaumcraft, though this is not on all her shirts, as to not reveal things to some of her acquaintances. Yonaka also wears a red skirt with yellow stripes, which covers a quarter of her legs. She also wears black stockings, which take up three quarters of her legs. She wears black shoes with little fine details. As Yonaka, Yugure kept wearing the ring she got when she married Megumi. Abilities: Thaumic Mastery: Yugure has spent years mastering all aspects of the Thaumic Arts. A form of magic similar to alchemy which studies the world. With it, Yugure has control over simple elemental magic, but can also use it for effects relating to supernatural effects, like telekinetic powers and teleportation. These powers take up Vis magic from her wand, but she has plenty to go around. Eldritch Mastery: Taking things further, Yugure has studied the magic of the Outer Lands, learning many dangerous tricks, such as conjuring dark magic for attacking. These powers are so strong Yugure is now able to manipulate time and the weather. Respawn: Using her research, Yugure has created a system to save her soul after death. Once Yugure dies, her soul will be put into a new body, identical to her body at the moment she discovered the knowledge. This mechanism also manages to bring all Yugure's equipment and luggage over to the new body, but it is not known how she achieved this. Yugure has only allowed her YT creations and Megumi Safaia to use this mechanic. Relationships: Megumi Safaia: Yugure's classmate and wife. Yugure met Megumi during one of her adventures through the multiverse. When they met, Yugure had already assumed the pseudonym Yonaka Kurai. Ever since, Yugure and Megumi have been in a happy relationship. Yugure has also taught Megumi the secrets of Thaumaturgy, but secretly left out most of the research of the Outer Lands. Yugure hopes Megumi will accept her even when Yugure reveals she has been using a different look and name. Amira Topasu & Hinata Ruubi: Yugure's classmates. Yugure met Amira and Hinata during one of her adventures through the multiverse. When they met, Yugure had already assumed the pseudonym Yonaka Kurai. Yugure hopes they will accept her even when Yugure reveals she has been using a different look and name. Amira sees Yugure as a threat to Megumi and as such, she disliked Yugure at first, but has come to be friends. Yugure currently teaches Amira how to defend herself, due to her small stature. Hinata has always been quick to make friends and when Megumi introduced Yugure to Hinata, the two of them became friends easily. Nicolas Akushi: Yugure's old friend. Before either of them became powerful, they were friends, working together on surviving in the harsh universe called RTY. Now that they're powerful, Yugure still likes to mess around with Nicolas while he is busy doing his tasks as a god. Zervah Nahveron: Ancient goddess of Chaos. While Yugure has never met the real Zervah, Yugure used to spend time with her fragments, the 'Usagi'. Since Zervah reformed in a new body, Yugure spends some time with Zervah while she is locked away. YT: Yugure's creations. During her research, Yugure has created artificial humanoids, which she calls YT. Marie 'Y15T0' Kuroi: The first YT. Marie seems to be non-hostile towards Yugure, even viewing Yugure as a friend. Marie often helps Yugure with Thaumic experiments. Sebi 'Y16T0.5' Amethys: The second YT. Sebi distances herself from anyone and therefore also from Yugure. While Yugure created Sebi, the two rarely interact. Also, they are not relatives. Their appearances may be similar and they may share the same last name, but they are not relatives. Paru 'Y17T5' Kureisu: The third YT. Paru usually acts wildly and is nice to humans. Yugure sometimes goes to play games with Paru when she is like this. When Paru switches personalities, she admires Yugure's advancements in the Thaumic Fields, but Yugure refuses to give her the information she wants. Chousen 'Y18T10' Alexandurai: The fourth YT. Chousen sees humans as a mere energy source and sees Yugure as her nemesis. The two often battle, with Chousen losing every time. Chousen rarely helps Yugure with tasks, but when she does, it is unwillingly or rarely for a common interest. Category:Characters